looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
The Black Widow
The Black Widow is the 41st episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Gossamer asks Daffy if he would like to play football, then informs Daffy that he is on spring break. Daffy, after pointing out all the time Gossamer has off school is why Canada is "killing us" these days, he rejects Gossamer's offer for playing football, then hypocritically plays with his own toys. Afterwards, Daffy asks Bugs if he wants to go to Acapulco for spring break, only for Bugs to tell him that spring break is for students only. Daffy brushes him off and announces that he'll go with another friend. Bugs then warns Daffy that he will end up in a Mexican jail, but he does not heed this warning. Soon after, Lola shows up for movie night. Bugs asks her why she's so dressed up, since they are just supposed to hang out and watch a movie. Lola then explains that she thought they were going to be in a movie, and walks in. On his phone in his room, Daffy tries to convince Tina to go on spring break with him, only for Tina to claim that spring break is just for students, prompting Daffy to hang up. Porky calls Daffy and wants to go on spring break with him, but Daffy refuses and tries to call a post office worker. Downstairs, Lola and Bugs watch The Black Widow, but Lola continuously asks questions during the start of the film. Bugs then limits her to three more questions during the entire movie. Lola quickly squanders two of them, asking who the black widow is and what the name of the movie is. Bugs explains that the movie is about a woman that’s a jewel thief, and whenever she steals something, she leaves behind a calling card that has “The Black Widow” written on it. Lola then asks who the black widow is, to which he responds, “You already asked that! It’s her!” Lola then exclaims that it isn’t her, and that it’s the detective she’s talking to. She then explains that he’s in love with the woman and pretends to be her, and goes to jail for her at the end. A bewildered Bugs asks how she knows all of this, but Lola states that she's seen the movie a hundred times, and has memorized all the dialogue. She then proves this by speaking the characters’ lines the same time that it’s playing on the TV. Daffy continues asking people to go on spring break with him, and when Porky calls again, Daffy reluctantly gives in and agrees. On the flight, Daffy talks about how much fun they will be having, but Porky worries that he left his iron on at home, which could start a fire. The flight attendant tells the passengers to buckle their seat belts, but Daffy disobeys, thinking he does not have to follow rules on spring break. When the plane experiences turbulence, it suddenly lowers, pushing Daffy up to the ceiling. Back at home, Bugs steps on one of Daffy's toys, then realizes Daffy has left. Just as Bugs rejoices, Lola arrives, panicking about the loss of her mom's diamond bracelet. She then explains that she borrowed it from her mother last night - without asking. Bugs reluctantly tells her to face the music, to which she agrees. Meanwhile, Daffy and Porky arrive at Mexico, where Porky fears he left his oven on, but Daffy does not panic and tells him to stop worrying. They then board the bus that reads "Tacapulco" rather than "Acapluco." Bugs wakes up after a good night's sleep, then goes out to get his newspaper, only to encounter Walter, who panics about losing his wife's diamond bracelet. He then holds up a card reading "The Black Widow", which was in Patricia's jewelry box, and insists Bugs helps, not wanting his wife to know it was stolen. In Lola's room, Bugs finds Lola literally facing the music; she is facing a speaker which is playing music. Bugs then stops the music and holds up the black widow card. Lola admits she panicked and used the card to buy some time to look for the bracelet. Afterwards, they retrace their steps, and Lola remembers she stopped for frozen yogurt. She then admits she tried to go to the hospital after getting a brain freeze but never made it, noting she cannot drive with her eyes closed. Then she reveals that she got a spray tan, went to a gun range and went night swimming. Daffy and Porky arrive at Tacapulco, where there is not much to see. Just as Daffy realize they are in the wrong place, the bus leaves, stranding them in Tacapulco for the rest of spring break. Meanwhile, Bugs checks the places Lola has been for the missing bracelet, while Lola plays around. After failing to find it, he tells Lola to come clean, then notices a news report about a missing diamond from the museum. Bugs then visits Lola, and she notes that she could not resist stealing a diamond, even though she knows she will be caught, now actually thinking that she is in the movie. Lola asks Bugs to help her return it, and he reluctantly agrees. At Tacapulco, Porky worries that he left his curling iron on, but Daffy ignores his situation and tries to make the most of spring break. He then plans on streaking through the village, even though Porky is reluctant at first. Initially, the townsfolk are confused, but when Daffy explains the ruse, they become shocked and lock themselves in their homes. Unfortunately, Daffy and Porky are imprisoned afterwards, much to Daffy's dismay. Bugs and Lola make plans to return the stolen diamond, which involves making an aerial assault by skydiving, cutting the skylight over the display, returning the diamond, and removing the security tapes. Bugs finds Lola's mom's diamond bracelet around Lola's ankle. It turns out that Lola wanted to wear it as an anklet, much to Bugs' dismay. Back at Tacapulco, Porky worries that he left his curtains open, which could allow sunlight to enter through the window and through his magnifying glass, igniting the papers on his desk. The sheriff, Slowpoke Rodrigez, allows them to have one phone call, so Daffy uses it to call Bugs, who is discovered by a security guard back at the museum. Daffy then calls Speedy, who was fast asleep in the early morning. Speedy rushes over and finds Slowpoke Rodrigez, his cousin. They have a conversation and then host a fiesta for Speedy's return while Daffy tries to prank a mule, only for it to kick him into a window. Bugs goes to jail but is soon let out thanks to Lola and her father. Lola literally lets the cat out of the bag by opening a bag, revealing Sylvester, who screams and scurries off. Walter admits that Lola confessed, only for Bugs to learn that what Lola "confessed" was a lie. She told her father that Bugs had borrowed Patricia’s bracelet to get an identical one for Lola, stole the diamond to throw them off his trail, but returned it in the end. Bugs glares at Lola but then forgives her when she hugs him. Meanwhile on an airplane, Porky admits that he needed to cut loose and thanks Daffy for taking him with him. At Porky's house, sunlight enters through a magnifying glass, then reflects off a turned-on stove and a plugged-in curling iron, then ignites the paper on the desk. Porky returns home to see his house roar up in flames, much to his chagrin. Cast Yosemite Sam, Granny, Foghorn Leghorn, Tasmanian Devil and Tina Russo appeared but had no lines. Quotes *'Daffy': No, I do not think it's weird to invite my plumber on Spring break! *'Daffy': You're never in school! How do you learn anything? You get a week off at Christmas, three months off for the summer, and now you're on spring break? No wonder Canada's killing us these days. Gossamer: So, do you want to play? Daffy: No, I do not want to play, I'm a grown up. Grown ups do not play. Gossamer: Hmph! (walks off) Daffy: (closes the door and plays with his toys) Hey Bugs, you wanna play? *'Daffy:' You wanna go to Acapulco? Bugs: What? Daffy: Acapulco! A week of fun in the sun on the Mexican Riviera! Bugs: What are you talking about? Daffy: Spring break. Bugs: Spring break is for students. Daffy: What, students are the only ones who need to cut loose and let it all hang out? I have a very stressful life. I need''spring break! Forget it, I'll find someone else to go with me. Someone fun. Someone who knows how to party! '''Bugs:' I'm tellin' ya, you're gonna end up in a Mexican jail. Daffy: Thanks, grandpa. I'll send you a postcard. *'Bugs': You said you were gonna face the music! Lola: (facing a speaker playing music) I did. I have been listing to this for, like, six hours. What, am I facing the wrong way? *'Bugs': I thought you were gonna come clean. Lola: I did! I took like a two hour shower. I mean, my spray tan's completely gone. *'Bugs': Lola. Lola: What?! Bugs: What is this on your ankle? Lola: Gasps My mom's diamond bracelet! Now I remember. Before I went to bed that night, I wanted to see what it would look like as an anklet. I didn't lose it. I was wearing it the whole time. *'Bugs': So, you finally let the cat out of the bag? Lola: Oh, right! Thank you. (opens up the bag she is holding, revealing Sylvester) Sylvester: YAAAAA! (scurries off) *'Lola': You must help me detective! Trivia *This is the third time Daffy has been in jail, the first being in Jailbird and Jailbunny and the second being Off Duty Cop. Also, this marks Bugs' third time in jail. *In the jail, there was a wanted poster of Yosemite Sam. *Porky and Daffy are arrested for being naked, despite the fact that they're animals and it's okay for them to not have clothes. It doesn't help that they only wear small articles of clothing. Gallery tumblr_mlrd2un59z1qhansmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mlrd2un59z1qhansmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mlrd2un59z1qhansmo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mlrd2un59z1qhansmo4_1280.jpg The_Looney_Tunes_S02E15.jpg|Lola reciting the movie line by line. Bugs & Lola of TLTS.png|Bugs and Lola watching a movie. Bugs Worried.PNG|Bugs wondering how she knows so much about a movie she said she didn't see. Daffy Bored.PNG|Daffy asking people to go on spring break with him. Greedy Daffy.PNG|Daffy saying that the break is, "gonna be EPIC!" Daffy & Porky - The Black Widow.png|Daffy saying that they're hoping to pull out all the stops. Bugs & Lola - The Black Widow.png|Bugs looking for the necklace. imagesCA7IJTCR.jpg|Lola telling Bugs she lost her mom's necklace. Lola worried.JPG|Lola worried about her mom's necklace. I told you.JPG|"I told you," Right after I went night swimming.JPG|"Right after I went night swimming." tumblr_mn2slrXHo41qhansmo3_500.jpg|Lola saying that the necklace just might be at the bottom of a lake. Lola Eating.png|Lola eating ice cream... imagesCAEXHDFM.jpg|Bugs asking around about the diamond necklace. imagesCAZIM07T.jpg|Bugs back in the boat after not finding the necklace underwater. Daffy 2.PNG|Daffy about to pull a prank. tumblr_mlq4ioFCqN1qzh02bo1_1280.png tumblr_mlq4ioFCqN1qzh02bo5_1280.png tumblr_mlq4ioFCqN1qzh02bo6_1280.png We are completely naked!.png tumblr_mlq4ioFCqN1qzh02bo7_1280.png tumblr_mlrdu6hQ8Z1qhansmo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_mlre35lxyD1qhansmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mlrf7ogRwE1qhansmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mlrf7ogRwE1qhansmo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mlrf7ogRwE1qhansmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_mlrf7ogRwE1qhansmo5_1280.jpg tumblr_mlrf7ogRwE1qhansmo6_1280.jpg tumblr_mlrf7ogRwE1qhansmo7_1280.jpg tumblr_mlrf7ogRwE1qhansmo8_1280.jpg tumblr_mlrf7ogRwE1qhansmo10_1280.jpg tumblr_mlrf9pI1OL1qhansmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mlrf9pI1OL1qhansmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mlrf9pI1OL1qhansmo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mlrf9pI1OL1qhansmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_mlrf9pI1OL1qhansmo5_1280.jpg tumblr_mlrf9pI1OL1qhansmo6_1280.jpg tumblr_mlrf9pI1OL1qhansmo7_1280.jpg tumblr_mlrf9pI1OL1qhansmo8_1280.jpg tumblr_mlrf9pI1OL1qhansmo9_1280.jpg tumblr_mlrf9pI1OL1qhansmo10_1280.jpg tumblr_mlx6hvSnnu1r05o4uo2_1280.png tumblr_mlx6hvSnnu1r05o4uo4_1280.png tumblr_mlx6hvSnnu1r05o4uo8_1280.png Production Art File:Storyboards by amberhollinger-d5ku7ik.png Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Rough Draft Korea